It is frequently necessary to carry a ladder on a pick-up truck. Currently ladders must be carried inside the vehicle truck box, or alternatively on cumbersome racks which generally restrict the use of the truck box. It is generally necessary to climb into the truck box, carrying a ladder, to mount or remove the ladder from existing styles of ladder racks. It similarly is necessary to climb up and carry the ladder down from the truck box. A more convenient ladder rack is needed. A ladder rack which does not require the user to climb into the truck box in order to place, secure, or remove the ladder therefrom would be considerably more convenient.
Additionally, a ladder rack which does not interfere with use of the interior space of a truck box is advantageous most of the time when the truck is used. Most frequently when a ladder is used it is necessary to haul additional tools and equipment for work in conjunction with the ladder. It also would be desirable to have a ladder rack which is easily mounted, or removed from a truck so that it is convenient to remove the ladder rack when it is not needed. And finally it would be desirable to have a ladder rack which can be compactly stored behind the seat when not in use.